


Chain of Events

by OtakuAme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, drabble?, idk what to even call this, self thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders how everything in his life could have been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Events

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah i tried formatting fancy that i really liked the look of but i cant get it to work when i post it *throws chairs then picks them back up, apologizing profusely, and returns them to the table with a blanket* more stuff for bennefrost week!  
> prompt/theme (if the crazy repetition didn't make it clear lol): If Things Had Been Different

If things had been different, and Emma and I would have both made it off the ice together, maybe I would have lived out my life with my family back in the 1700's, warm and surrounded by the people I grew up with.

 

If things had been different, and another spirit would have helped me understand why I was here, maybe I wouldn't have been so alone for so long; maybe I wouldn't have made such a mess of everything I touched.

 

If things had been different, and I hadn’t ruined that Easter in '68 because of a breakdown, maybe Bunny would have trusted me or supported me when I was first called on by the Man in the Moon to join him and the others as a fellow Guardian; maybe I would have realized earlier that being a Guardian wasn't a bad thing; maybe I would have been able to help more.

 

If things had been different, and I hadn't fallen for Pitch's trap; maybe Easter wouldn't have been destroyed for a second time because of me.

 

If things had been different, and I had joined Pitch back in Antarctica, maybe I would have FINALLY found someone who was just like me, who knew exactly how I felt being alone and rejected for so long...

 

But...

 

If things had been different, and everything hadn't played out just as it had, maybe I never would have met Jamie... 

 

Maybe I never would have watched him grow into such an amazing young man... 

 

Maybe I never would have fallen in love with him, just as he had fallen in love with me; maybe I wouldn't be lying here next to him, watching this cheesy movie and eating cheap popcorn...

 

Maybe I wouldn't know how happy I could feel...

 

 So, I guess, things could have been different, but maybe that doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
